1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-transitory computer readable media having recorded information processing programs, information processing apparatuses, and a method for processing a moving image and a sound to be synchronously played with the moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known technologies for printing a scene of a moving image as a still image. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-060648 discloses a printer which divides a moving image data into a predetermined number of sections, displays a plurality of still image data acquired based on predetermined frame images belonging to the sections, and carries out printing of the still image data selected by a user from the displayed still image data.
However, with respect to the above conventional technologies, even though a moving image carrying sounds such as moving images and the like taken by a video camera, for example, the sounds included in the moving image were not reflected in the still images. Therefore, it was difficult to clearly express the situation on the moving image according to a predetermined timing with the still image acquired from the moving image.